


Don't be a Coward

by CapriciousVanity



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: Joesph waking up right after his fight with Kidman and wondering where all his wounds came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a Coward

Joseph sucked in a sharp, deep breath, wheezing before rolling on his side and coughing out blood. He curled up, arm around his stomach as he clenched his bloodied teeth, feeling sore in his gums, but pain in his gut. He looked down at himself, shaky and out of breath. It was as if he had awoken from death. Trembling hands showed blood glisten on the leather of his gloves, a deep, dark stain spreading across his stomach. He tried to push himself up, but his hands slipped on blood and he fell flat against the cold tile. His cheek touched the cold floor and warm blood, hair a mess and sweat all over his body. It wasn’t until just now he felt pain from the laceration across his back. He slid his legs up then back, in a slow kick, straightening them and curling back up, trying to subdue the pain. He tightly closed his eyes. He tried hard to remember, flashes of red and black blotches in his visual memory.

“A-augh…!” He tried to call out but blood and acid flooded his throat as he coughed again to the floor. He found strength in him, finally, to lift himself and stumble, arms hanging as he stood hunched over. He staggered, his hand finding contact with a pillar by an automatic door. He leaned against it, trying to cool himself off.

“I… I’m going to bleed to death…” He murmured, throat scratchy as if he had raised it not too long ago.

He dragged himself to a bed, taking a deep, painful breath, like a fish out of water. He took a moment to hold his arm over his wound before removing his holster and painfully tugging at the buttons of his shirt. Fibers stuck in the thick blotches of scabs stung as they ripped away. He found alcohol and peroxide on the metal tray by the bed. Bandages were on another table a few steps away. For a moment, he realized he'd need stitches, as well. His wounds sizzled and foamed as he tried to clean them. A memory flashed in his mind.

_“Augh! Fuck you, Kidman!”_

“Did I… Did I really say that..? Kidman… Did she do this? Did I… Hurt her?”

Joseph felt his heart sink. He looked to the pool of blood he found himself in and saw a small trail leading out, belonging to someone else – possibly Kidman. He no longer felt the heat of blood. He felt cold in his chest that spread across his arms and empty in his stomach. Standing slowly with tired joints, he walked to the bandages. He felt his foot kick something as it slid across the floor, not too far. It was his gun. He stood there, silent and still. He glanced to the bandages but his mind wandered to the gun. Stepping further, he bent down to his knees to pick up the gun. His whole body shook.

 _“Don’t be a coward…”_ a coarse voice taunted. Or… Was it a memory?

_“Just let me get a clean shot...”_

Joseph’s chest rose and fell quickly; he hadn’t noticed his vision blur from tears of fear and dread. He pointed the barrel at himself, hearing his heartbeat, his breath, the stretch of his leather gloves… He brought it closer, the muzzle of the barrel touching his parted lips. His chest convulsed with a held-back sob as he closed his eyes. Slowly, carefully... He pulled the trigger.

 

 

 _Click_.

Nothing happened. His looked at the gun, stunned at it, or perhaps himself, pulling it away from his mouth. He looked it over then released the magazine. There was nothing inside. He had used all his bullets and had none on his person. He sighed deeply, unsure if he was relieved or terrified. He’d patch himself up and look for Sebastian.


End file.
